Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming machines that provide as much enjoyment, entertainment and excitement as possible. Providing interesting and exciting primary games and secondary games in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement. Another way to enhance a player's enjoyment, entertainment and excitement with a gaming machine is by including lights, sounds or other visual or audio or audio-visual effects in the gaming machines.
Certain known gaming devices use mechanical devices such as reels, wheels and light displays to enhance the attraction of the machines to players and also to enhance the player's game playing experience. These mechanical devices enable a player to see physical movements of a game, a portion of a game, or a functional game event or element which increases the player's enjoyment of the game.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement with gaming devices, it is desirable to provide new and different gaming systems.